


my love for yous everlasting.

by kittyflms



Series: bbangnyu, but its based on songs [1]
Category: The boyz - Fandom
Genre: Based on some songs, M/M, Tbz - Freeform, bbangnew, bbangnyu, i love bbangnyu, stream the stealer, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyflms/pseuds/kittyflms
Summary: chanhee wanted younghoon to know about his feelings
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Series: bbangnyu, but its based on songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025514
Kudos: 14





	my love for yous everlasting.

"i love everything you do. even when you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit i do." chanhee looked at younghoon then at the floor, his tears threatening to spill. younghoon smiled, pulling chanhee closer to him. "you keep telling me things i already know." younghoon said, cupping the smaller's cheeks.

"i can't let you go." chanhee said, still not looking straight back at the taller. "where do you want us to go?" younghoon asks, turning chanhee around and put his arms around the pink haired. chanhee frowned at younghoon, he was completely ignoring him. "i wanted to make you mine but that was hard to say. is this coming off in a cheesy way?" chanhee says, pouting.

"cheesy? hmm, it kinda is." younghoon took a glance at chanhee. he wondered what did chanhee find attractive about him. "uh-oh there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed." chanhee continued, "why do I always spill?"

"god I wish I never spoke." chanhee frowned again, "should've never said the word 'love', i'm sick of all the games i have to play." 

"you called me on the phone, but you felt so far away." chanhee muttered, kneeling on the grass. "you told me to come over, but I wasn't there." chanhee said, his tears falling out, one by one, "I-I don't give a fuck about you anyways!!" he lied, "whoever said I gave a shit about you?" it was true. he did give a shit about him. chanhee sighs. "I wish I had monopoly over your mind, I wish I didn't care all the time." 

"I never know, I never know what you need." chanhee continued, "you know I give a fuck about you everyday?" chanhee said, looking around the place. "don't want to stay in this wicked world without you." chanhee cried to himself. staring at his dead bestfriends grave. "chanhee.. I'll always be with you. but please don't risk your life just for me." younghoon sat infront of chanhee.

'I can't live like this. why'd you have to leave so soon? I was too late, now I'm here confessing to you my love for you, when you're dead." chanhee said, grabbing a small container of pills from the bag that he brought. "if I come after you it wouldn't be so bad right? we could be together.

"chanhee.. I love you a lot, but please. don't do it. I was too late too, I could have said my feelings to you before I died. but then again, you can't even hear what I'm saying to you right now." chanhee already took four of the pills right after younghoon said that. "now i'll just wait for this to happen. then I can finally be with you." chanhee says before taking all of the pills and gulping it down.


End file.
